A Takao and Izuki Anthology
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of the pairing Takao x Izuki from the anime Kuroko no Basket. Rating for each chapter may vary.


**Summary of this chapter:** Takao, as a university student, orders pizza for the first time and gets more than he ordered.

**A/N:** Well hey everyone! I know I haven't been active much, and I can only say it's because I'm serious about my grades. My only hope is that you guys are too u.u

This is just a little something I thought would be fun. I tend to think of a lot―and I mean a lot―of AUs for my Izuki ships and TakaIzu is my most recent one so far and I've come up with so many I figured I should write them out in an Anthology! So I really hope you enjoy them as much as I do; these will actually mostly be fluff one-shots so if that isn't your thing, go check out my other fics because they're kind of Angsty andunfinishedI'msosorry.

**P.S.:** I based it off the Dominoes online ordering system here in America, so if anyone is familiar with these type of things in Japan I'm sorry if it isn't the same...

**Beta'd by netherlands1197**

* * *

As a university student, Takao didn't have much time to leave his apartment to buy food. His younger sister usually came by to cook or bring his dinner, but today she was busy with her own school work so he went online to see what his options were. Of course, take out was his only option if he was going to stay home, and he had the money for it, but he'd never done this type of thing before.

After searching for take out places, he decided to order pizza online. He was amazed at how far technology and social media had come; he remembered back when people had to call the pizza or chinese places to order their food, and now, with just a few clicks of a button, he could order his food. After choosing everything he wanted, before finishing his order, there was one last part to the delivery. It wasn't required, but there was a section for any notes that the customer wanted to add to his order. Takao shrugged and decided to skip it, unsure what kind of "notes" to add on.

_Your Order Will Arrive in Roughly 20-25 Minutes_

His stomach growled at the wait time, but he was at least happy that his food was being made and was on his way. He finally felt like a university student able to survive on his own―almost. The Hawk decided to continue studying while he waited for his food, but studying on an empty stomach wasn't very productive. After five minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over, he got up and walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water to at least tie himself over until his pizza arrived.

Soon enough he found himself watching funny videos on his phone and before he knew it, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" he exclaimed, quickly walking to the door and opened it for the delivery man.

Immediately Takao felt time slow down as he laid eyes on the pizza deliverer. His eyes were a beautiful, dark, steel gray, shining in the light of the hallway, and his customer-friendly smile was almost breathtaking. Without a second thought, the first words out of the student's mouth were, "Wow that's hot." and he stayed composed, even knowing that his words could be taken two ways.

The delivery man―**Izuki** said his name tag―chuckled while handing Takao the warm box and asked with a playful smile, "Do you mean the pizza you ordered, sir?" acting as if he didn't know the underlying meaning of the Hawk's three words. And Takao just grinned smoothly as he said, "That too." while placing the pizza on the table near the front door.

Takao reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed Izuki more than enough money for the pizza, and Izuki gave him a puzzled, yet adorable, look and shook his head, refusing to take the money. Takao leaned closer and took Izuki's hand, placing the money in it, closing Izuki's knuckles saying, "Keep the change." and winked at him, straightening himself afterwards.

"But―!" Izuki started, but Takao cut him off with his forefinger in the air and said, "I don't have anything smaller than that, but if you _really_ want to pay me back, come again some other time, off the clock, and let's go out for a bite."

Izuki started to blush at the fact that he was just asked out on a date in such a smooth manner. Of course, he too thought the man in front of him was just as attractive, but Izuki didn't show it until now. He turned his face down so he wouldn't have to make eye-contact with the steel-blue eyes in front of him, and so his blush could not be seen. The Eagle nodded his head, slowly looking back up at Takao once he thought his face cooled down enough and smiled shyly. "Sure thing, Takao-san."

Takao was shocked―had they met before? He blinked. "How do you know my name?"

Izuki laughed lightly, pulling out Takao's receipt and handing it to him. "Your name was required for the online order."

Ah, yes, of course, thought Takao as it was his turn to start blushing now. "I knew that..."

Izuki chuckled at Takao's response, then checked his watch and slightly pouted at the time. "I have to go, I have to deliver other pizzas. I'm sorry."

"Sorry to keep you here."

"Don't be. It was fun."

Izuki walked away and turned to wave goodbye before he got into his car and drove off, and Takao closed his door once the car was out of sight. The student leaned his back against the door, thinking about Izuki and his cute mellow voice and his smile and his eyes and the way his hair moved in the breeze―he was just perfect. Coming back to his senses he took his pizza and walked to the dining room and quickly ate his meal to go back to studying. He had as test tomorrow and he figured if he aced it, going on a date with Izuki would be his reward.

A few months later, on a Friday night, his sister called him to tell him she was going to come over to bring dinner but he told her he already got his dinner plan settled. After the phone call, he got onto his laptop to order another pizza. When he was finished filling in his order he got to the notes part of the online form and grinned as he started to type.

_Have Shun deliver it once he's off work._


End file.
